rollplaywestmarchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Downtime
Downtime rules (used from episode 18) Living in Viriskali costs little on an adventurer's income. Any daily cost of living is defrayed by the work an adventurer does around town. During an adventurer's downtime, of any duration, the adventurer receives one Downtime Acton. This action can be spent in the following ways: * Hard work * Fitness Training * Study * Alchemist * Monument of heroes * The blacksmith * Improve Viriskali More details about these actions can be found below. Hard work Spend your Downtime Action doing a little extra hard work. Tell the other players what you did for work, and gain (Level x Tier)d8 gp . Fitness Training (level 0) Rose Porgid, Captain of the Guard, Viriskali Barracks Yard. Engage in fitness training with the Captain of the Guard. Rose Porgid. Spend your Downtime Action to choose one of the following options: * Spend 25gp to gain a Fitness Training Die (d4). You can spend this die at any time in the next adventure on any Strength, Dexterity or Constitution check, saving throw or skill use. In case of a multi session adventure, the die can be spent once per session. Study (level 1) Waltom Waerne, Head Scribe, Viriskali Library. Spend your time in study at the Viriskali Library, with Waltom Waerne. Spend your Downtime Action to choose one of the following options * Spend 25gp to gain two Study Dice (d4) You can spend these dice at any time in the next adventure on any Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma check, saving throw, or skill use. * Gain a free Study Die. * Gain a One-time Advantage on any Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma check, saving throw or skill use. In case of a multi session adventure, these can be spent once per session. Alchemist (level 1) Elleth Salte, Temple of the Border Wall Visit the alchemist, Elleth Salte. You may choose one of the following options: * Take 1 free Potion of Healing Monument of heroes (level 1) Monument of Heroes Visit the Monument of Heroes. You may choose one of the following options: * Spend 40gp to gain one level (up to level three). The blacksmith (level 1) Monument of Heroes Visit the blacksmith, Helena, and pay her to reforge a weapon. You may choose one of the following options: * Spend 40gp to reforge one weapon into any other type in the same category. Improve Viriskali Spend your Downtime Action building an improvement for Viriskali. Pay the cost to establish a new town feature or level up an existing town feature. Downtime rules (used from episode 11 to episode 17) When you return for an adventure after your first, determine the number of days since your last adventure. Use this to determine your LIFESTYLE and DOWNTIME ACTIVITIES. Tell the group how richly you've been living. Roll on the Lifestyle Table to see how your situation has changed and calculate the true cost. Pay this after choosing your DOWNTIME ACTIVITIES. Lifestyle Expenses Lifestyle Events Downtime Activities Labor Tell the group what you've been doing to earn your keep. make a saving throw with the relevant stat to see how you did. Training to Level Up Tell the group about spending a number of days in training, and pay the cost (as well as your lifestyle cost for those days). Then, gain the benefits of your level up. Recuperating Spend 3 days time and pay your Lifestyle Cost for those day. Make a DC 15 Constitution save. On a success, you can choose one of the following results. *End one effect on you that prevents you from regaining hit points *For the next 1 day, gain advantage on saving throws agains one disease or poison currently affecting you Unofficial Outdoor Options For druids, rangers and other outcasts that prefer living outdoors (or have no other choice). Characters living outside civilization must fight for decent shelter, endure hardships to maintain their equipment and keep illness at bay, through proper food and protection. Find Shelter Roll to find out your shelter. You can re-roll, but must stay a day with no shelter (roll one die on Events table). Improve Building/Cave If you are in a building/cave you have 16 hours of light to make improvements. Survive outdoors Each week roll on Events table... * No shelter: roll a single d6. * With shelter: '''roll 2d6 + Bonus * '''Bonus: (+1 for Ascendants) (+1 for druids/rangers) (-2 for lack of proficiency in Nature or Survival) Cumulative Effects * Lose shelter: Re-roll once on the table. * Broken Bones: '''add two levels of exhaustion. * '''Bloodied: '''one level of exhaustion and start with 1/2 hp. * '''Starved, Nightmare, '''and '''Diseased: add one level of exhaustion. Exhaustion levels take effect when the next adventure starts. Levels of exhaustion 1 Disadvantage on ability checks 2 Speed halved 3 Disadvantage on attack rolls and saving throws 4 Hit point maximum halved 5 Speed reduced to 0 6 Wake up in the town's temple, naked with no gear (changed from original) Category:Meta Category:Rules